Dzieci magii
by Mangha
Summary: Wojna z Gają cały czas nie została zakończona. Voldemort rośnie w siłę. W świecie bogów i herosów panuje chaos. Również czarodzieje nie moga poszczycić się odpowiednią organizacją. A co jeśli wróg połączy siły?


**Witajcie! Tu Mangha i przybywam z pierwszym crosseverem PJ i HP po Polsku! Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba i wkrótce zaczniecie komentować, ba! sami zaczniecie dodawać swoje własne teksty. Może razem uda nam się rozruszać ten dział tak jak udało się z to z fandomem o Percym Jacksonie!**

**Liczę na wasze opinie, szczere i uzasadnione, konstruktywna krytyka zawsze się przydaje.**

**Sądzę, że będą mogli czytać to nie tylko miłośnicy Percy'ego i tej serii, będę starała się w miarę tłumaczyć na czym polega dane zjawisko, ale wiadomo to nie to samo co znajomość książki. **

**Aktualizacje będą pojawiały się raczej sporadycznie, mimo wszystko pracuję głównie nad "Przyjacielem", ale i tu będę coś dodawać.**

**Pomysł powstał przed wydaniem "Znaku Ateny", a i teraz jeszcze nie skończyłam czytać tej książki, więc może być ciut niekanonicznie. Ewentualnie mogę coś zmodyfikować, zobaczymy po skończeniu lektury.**

**To by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o kwestie organizacyjne.**

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

Siedział na swoim fotelu wpatrując się w kominek. W jego czerwonych oczach odbijały się płomienie. Nagini oplotła jego rękę starając się być jak najbliżej swego pana. Już niedługo powinna się pojawić. Wtem w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się wyraźnie chłodniej, ogień przygasł i światło zgasło. Poczuł falę pierwotnej magii. Była tu. Potężna, pradawna, można było ją wręcz wyczuć w powietrzu.

-Witaj, Pani - jego głos brzmiał cicho, z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, ale oczy uważnie lustrowały pomieszczenie.

Przez chwilę nikogo nie było widać. Potem z wolna zaczęły pojawiać się trzy postacie. Na środku zauważył niską kobietę. Jej oczy były zamknięte, wyglądała na pogrążoną w głębokim śnie. Cerę miała ziemistą i zniszczoną, w wielu miejscach popękaną. Ubrana była w poszarpaną brązową sukienkę; cała jej postać wyglądała na ulepioną z gliny.

Po obydwóch stronach kobiety stały _istoty. _Trzymali kobietę za ręce, podpierając ją, jakby chroniąc przed upadkiem. Z wyglądu mogliby się wydawać zwykłymi mężczyznami, ale tak nie było, _istoty _były potężne, ale nie były ludźmi. Nie, nie wyczuwał w nich pierwiastka ludzkiego.

-Witaj śmiertelniku - głos kobiety również był cichy, śpiący. Wypowiedziała te słowa nawet nie poruszając wargami.

Twarz mężczyzny stężała. _Śmiertelnik..._

-Pani, tytułuj mnie Lordem Voldemortem. Nie jestem śmiertelnikiem. Już dawno nie podlegam śmierci. - Jego duma została urażona i normalnie każdy kto ośmieliłby się go tak nazwać leżałby na podłodze martwy. Ale z nią trzeba było być ostrożnym. Nie sądził aby teraz mogła mu coś zrobić, ale jej moce nie były jeszcze w pełni przebudzone. Sprawa była bardzo delikatna.

Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho, pięknym, dźwięcznym śmiechem, ale nie było słychać w nim rozbawienia.

-Nazywasz _to _nieśmiertelnością? Fragmenty swojej duszy zaklęte w przedmiotach? Naprawdę sądzisz, że one cię uchronią przed śmiercią? Uczyniłeś się słabym, a ta nieśmiertelność nie jest prawdziwa. W każdej chwili możesz umrzeć. Wystarczy by ktoś zniszczył te kawałki. Nie. Ja mam dla ciebie lepszą propozycję. - Kobieta poruszyła się i powoli zaczęła iść w jego kierunku. Położyła swoje zniszczone, brązowe dłonie na jego twarzy i zaczęła badać ją z dziwna delikatnością. - Jestem najstarszą istotą na Ziemi. Posiadam moce, które przewyższają wszystkie inne. Przez wiele lat miałam władze. Byłam Ziemią. Utożsamiano mnie z życiem. Dawałam życie. Ale mogę również je zabrać. Jeśli zgodzisz się, uczynię cię nieśmiertelnym. Pomogę wygrać waszą małą czarodziejską wojenkę. Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Musisz tylko mi pomóc... - umilkła. Potem zrobiła parę kroków wstecz.

Propozycja była kusząca. Mimo swojej wiary w horkruksy, zaczął się o nie obawiać. Tak, zwłaszcza, że niedawno doniesiono mu o zniszczeniu dziennika. Potter mógł już zacząć polować na resztę. A prawdziwa nieśmiertelność... Nieuzależniona od niczego, dana mu raz na zawsze, na wieki. Ona mogła to zrobić, wiedział to.

-Czego chcesz, Pani? - powiedział, starając się nie okazywać swojego zainteresowania - I czemu kierujesz swą prośbę akurat do mnie?

-Czy wiesz, jak to jest przez wiele lat być w uśpieniu, bez ciała, bez pełnej świadomości? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. Voldemort zamrugał zdziwiony. Potem jego czerwone oczy zwęziły się. - Oczywiście, że wiesz. Sam byłeś w takim stanie przez trzynaście lat, pokonany przez dziecko. Fragmenty twojej duszy trzymały cię dostatecznie mocno tu, w tym świecie, lecz nie należałeś już do niego. Czymże jest trzynaście lat przy moim uśpieniu? Bogowie wiele tysięcy lat temu zbuntowali się przeciwko mnie. Zniszczyli własnego ojca, mego syna, Kronosa. Musieli zapłacić. Jednak wtedy pokonali mnie. Tym razem tak się nie stanie. Tak długi sen daje czas do przemyśleń. Tym razem nie zwyciężą. Odzyskałam częściową świadomość. Niedługo moje moce osiągną... A wtedy przyjdzie czas...

Czarny Pan uniósł rękę, prosząc aby przerwała. Był ciekawy, jak dokładnie doszło do poskromienia bogini, ale przyszłość interesowała go w tej chwili bardziej niż przeszłość. Zresztą, czy byłby najpotężniejszym czarodziejem _na świecie _gdyby nie potrafił sam się tego dowiedzieć? Oczywiście, że nie. Ale na to przyjdzie czas kiedy indziej. Teraz są rzeczy istotniejsze.

-Nie powiedziałaś, Pani, jaka byłaby w tym moja rola. Nie wątpię w twoją potęgę... Do czego miałbym ci służyć? Nasze światy nie są ze sobą związane, w czymże ci jestem potrzebny? - Prawie pozbył się swojej chłodnej maski. Teraz ukrywała ona bardziej niecierpliwość i irytację niż ciekawość.

-Nie są związane? Na pewno? - odpowiedziała powątpiewająco. Więc są związane? Jak? Kobieta kontynuowała jednak zanim zdążył zadać pytanie. - Moje dzieci, Giganci, również są uwięzione. Dużo czasu minie zanim wszyscy się obudzą. Moje moce wymagają przebudzenia. Herosi... Krew... Oni nie dadzą się tak prosto... Mają więcej determinacji niż bogowie... - mówiła w tej chwili bardziej do siebie niż do niego. Raz po raz milkła, zastanawiając się. - Bogowie są praktycznie bezsilni... Ale wiedzą, że ich dzieci będą wobec nich lojalne... Lojalność... Zabawne... To cecha jakiej im brakowało. Dzieci zwracające się przeciw rodzicom, bogowie... Herosi... choć tego nie wiedzą, są silniejsi od rodziców. Potrzebuję ich ofiary. Ich siła tkwi w słabości. W ludzkiej części. - jej chaotyczna wypowiedź była trudna do zrozumienia. Miał zbyt mało informacji.

-Chcesz bym to ja cię przebudził? - teraz był pewien. Dlatego tu przyszła.

Kąciki ust podniosły się i był to pierwszy ruch jaki zauważył na jej twarzy. Odpowiedziała z prawdziwą radością.

-Nie jesteś głupi, śmiertelniku. Tak. Herosi nie poddadzą się bez walki... Już walczą. Ofiara... Potrzebuję ich ofiary. Ale to tylko jeden ze sposobów. Ofiara... Śmierć herosów mogłaby to zrobić, powstałby wtedy strumień magii zdolny mnie uwolnić. Herosi... Trudno doprowadzić do czegoś takiego. Ofiara... Nie poddadzą się... To trudna droga i nie zamierzam nią podążać. Po co iść i niszczyć przeszkody skoro można je ominąć? To będzie twoja rola śmiertelniku. Wy, czarodzieje, podlegacie innym prawom niż my. Wasza magia pochodzi z innego źródła. Ty zrobisz to. Wzbudzisz magię. Zniszczysz moje więzy, a wtedy ja dam ci _prawdziwą_ nieśmiertelność.

Zastanawiał się. W głowie krążyło mu wiele myśli. Tak, wiedział, nieśmiertelność to coś czego najbardziej pragnął. Ona też to wiedziała. Dlatego przyszła do niego? Ale to pociągało za sobą pewną odpowiedzialność. To, że powiedziała jakoby ta droga była _prostsza _nie znaczy, że w istocie była _prosta. _Umowa jaką zawrze będzie wiążąca. W jaki sposób? Ona na pewno jakiś znajdzie.

-Decydujesz się, śmiertelniku? - w jej głosie była drwina i zniecierpliwienie.

-Tak się śpieszysz, Pani? Sądzę, że po tylu tysiącleciach dodatkowe dziesięć minut nie powinno dla ciebie zbyt wiele znaczyć.

-Nie, chociaż, w tym czasie mogłabym udać się do innych magów dysponujących wystarczającą mocą by to zrobić. - Ewidentnie go popędzała. Ale nie, on nie mógł działać pochopnie.

Wielu posądzało go o szaleństwo. Nie, jeszcze nie postradał _całkowicie_ zmysłów, chociaż, jeśli ma być ze sobą szczery, wiele razy był tego bliski. Tułanie się po świecie jako coś jeszcze słabszego niż duch nie służyło jego kondycji psychicznej.

Decyzja. Czy miał jej żałować? Układy z tą kobietą były niebezpieczne. Jeżeli w ten sposób miał wejść w coś jeszcze większego? Jak ona to nazwała? Małą czarodziejską wojenką? Tak. Więc czym w takim razie była jej wojna?

Musiał zaryzykować. Teraz miał za plecami mocnego przeciwnika i przejście do większej władzy. Nigdy nie chciał zawładnąć tylko Wielką Brytanią. Potem jego ambicją zostało opanowanie świata czarodziejów i podporządkowanie mugoli. Teraz okazuje się, że istniał inny, który można sobie podporządkować. W tym był pewien potencjał.

Przypatrzył się uważnie kobiecie. Przez cały czas jego rozmyślań nie wykonała nawet ruchu. Mężczyźni... istoty, jej słudzy również. Zupełnie nie zwracali na nich uwagi. Kim byli? Wątpił by to byli ci osławieni Giganci. Och, gdyby tylko mógł to zbadać! W oczach Voldemorta zalśniła ciekawość. Już dawno zapomniał jakie to uczucie, móc do czegoś dojść, odkrywać kolejne rzeczy. Ich świat mógł być interesujący.

Ale, czy w takim razie, miałby grać drugie skrzypce, pozostać w cieniu? Wszystko co teraz miał zdobył sam. Teraz miałby zostać nieśmiertelny, ale władza zostałaby mu nadana z góry. Nie wiedział czy byłby z tego zadowolony. Dostałby ją, a jego ambicja nie zostałaby zaspokojona. Musiałby dążyć do czegoś większego. Ten inny świat mógłby go zainteresować. Tylko czy przejęcie i tam władzy miało jakieś szanse? Wtedy, bogini z sojuszniczki, zmieniłaby się w wroga, bardzo potężnego. Jak tak się zastanowić to sytuacja miała bardzo wiele wad... jednak wszystkie znikały kiedy pomyślał o plusach, o plusie, o nieśmiertelności.

-Zgadzam się.

Magia zawirowała, powietrze nagle stało się ciężkie, aż trudno było oddychać. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do Voldemorta, a on czuł, że jest tak wycieńczony, że jeśli na czymś nie usiądzie, upadnie.

-Co zrobiłaś? - wycharczał. - Pobrałaś moją moc? Więzy już puściły?

-A skąd! To była bardzo silna magia przysięgi. Nie oszukałam cię, głupi śmiertelniku, cały czas masz przed sobą zadanie do wykonania. - Jej usta z trudem ułożyły się w uśmiech. Potem jej słudzy zniknęli, puszczając ją, a kobieta zaczęła się rozsypywać. Zwyczajnie rozsypywać, jakby była z piasku. Ona _była _z piasku. Ale, zanim jeszcze odejdzie, musi ją o to zapytać

-Dlaczego ja, Pani? - Kobieta powoli się odwróciła. Z każdą chwilą była coraz mniejsza i mniejsza, ona zaraz zniknie i nie odpowie!

-Ponieważ wiem jak rozpoznać desperata. - Z tym słowem została po niej tylko kupka ziemi.

* * *

Tajemnicza postać kobiety pojawiła się nagle przed Hogwartem. Przeszła bez problemu przez bariery i skierowała się natychmiast w stronę wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora. Użyła kilku tajnych przejść tak, by pozostać niezauważonym. Szła pewnie, jakby znała zamek na wylot, ale każdy kto lepiej orientował się w tym co dzieje w szkole, wiedziałby, że w ostatnim stuleciu nie widziano tu _takiej _kobiety.

W końcu pojawiła się na siódmym piętrze. Tak jak chciała, jej przybycie zauważyły tylko nie śpiące jeszcze portrety i co uważniejsze duchy, a te nawet jeśli ją zauważyły, nie bardzo interesował ich świat śmiertelników. Szła właśnie korytarzem kierując się w stronę kamiennego gargulca. Niedaleko przechodziła... przelatywała Szara Dama. Patrzyła rozmarzona w górę, myśląc o tym, że życie może być piękne też _po _śmierci. Przez nieuwagę wleciała w idącą raźnym krokiem kobietę. Obejrzała się i już miała przeprosić...

-_Ma... _- Na jej twarzy pojawił się szok i zaskoczenie. Ostre spojrzenie kobiety nakazało jej zamilknąć.

-Nie teraz czas na to - tylko tyle usłyszała. Oddaliła się pośpiesznie z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Gdyby duch mógł zbladnąć prawdopodobnie Szara Dama tak by zrobiła. Jak najszybciej zniknęła za zakrętem korytarza.

Kobieta kierowała się dalej. Przed gargulcem nawet się nie zatrzymała, posąg sam nagle ożył i wpuścił ją bez problemu na schody. Gdy wjechała na górę stanowczo zapukała i nie czekając na zaproszenie stanowczo otworzyła drzwi. Dyrektor zgarbiony zerknął na przybyszkę pytająco. Wyprostował się z ciężkim sapnięciem by powitać kobietę.

-Witam, w czym mogę pani pomóc o tak późnej porze? - zapytał grzecznie dokładnie lustrując jej postać.

-Witaj, Albusie. Nie pytaj w czym możesz mi pomóc, pytaj w czym musisz. To sprawa życia i śmierci.

* * *

**To jak? **

**Można zauważyć nawiązania do serialu Once Upon A Time, ale nie mogłam się od tego powstrzymać ;/**

**Jeśli wam się podoba to napiszcie mi o tym. Jeśli się nie podoba to też napiszcie. Chętnie posłucham rad i wskazówek.**

**No i kolejny raz zapraszam do tworzenia własnych ff! Wiem, że potraficie!**


End file.
